ophidianuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ophidian Games, Inc
Ophidian Inc is no longer in operation. Ophidiangames.com is being maintained by Shaun Mahar and Gregg Schwartz, designers of Ophidian 2350. About Ophidian Games Ophidian Contact Information: Ophidian Inc. PO Box 511 Flushing, NY 11367 Who are we? *Shaun Mahar Lead Design *Greggory Schwartz Lead Business *Raffi Tasci Lead Operations *Dave Chase Tournament Play/Demo Network *Kevin J. Coleman Design *Ed Lasso Design *Carl Van Ostrand Design *Ryan Patterson* Ophidian fan-Tournament Organization *Hugo Ferreira* Ophidian fan-fiction & fan-created set Design * Ryan & Hugo we're volunteer workers for Ophidian Games, Inc. 'Ophidian Manifesto' We, the designers of Ophidian Inc. make the following promises and statements to you the players that represent our philosophies on game design and overall company policies. Many of these may seem the opposite of what many other companies do, and that’s because we are a gamer’s game company first and foremost. If we violate any of these feel free to flog us vigorously! #We promise to keep innovating with new games, game mechanics and game structures. We built this company to bring innovation to the CCG market and will continue to do so as long as we keep on breathing. #We promise to listen with both ears open to player feedback and to keep improving our products. You are who make this game alive and we respect that. #We promise not to make all the best cards rare. Players shouldn’t have to mortgage their houses to play effectively. #We promise not to make ultra, uber, super dooper rare cards that force gamers to sell their organs for money and/or leave a small number of gamers with the most money the only access to those cards. #We promise to make all foiled cards always replace common cards, so that gamers are not hindered by collectors cards, while keeping collectors happy at the same time. #We promise to provide a living, breathing, story and world to enhance the CCG experience. There is more to a CCG than just the cards. There must be a vibrant and ever growing and changing world for players to explore. #We promise to give players an unprecedented control and involvement in the advancement of the characters, world, and storylines of our games. Since you are the one spending your time playing our games, you deserve to have a big voice in what happens in that world. #We promise to provide comprehensive league and tournament play. #We promise to retain the principals of our games. Ophidian is a mature game with deep strategy and will remain that way. No anime. No kiddied down violence or imagery. No characters named Yami Yikasho. #We promise to maintain our sense of humor and our connection to the players. We are gamers at heart just like you and will remain that way forever. If we’re ever driving down the street in a Ferrari we will pick you up and give you a ride. Ok, it’s a 78 Oldsmobile and it’s in the shop. :-) #We promise not to make games simply to take advantage of fads in the market or popular licenses. If we do make a game based on a license it will be because we respect and enjoy the license and because we believe we can make it into a great game. We have turned down licenses because they did not meet those criteria. Making great and innovative games must always come first.